starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Látigo de luz
Un látigo de luz, también conocido como látigo de energía o látigo láser, era una rara variante del sable de luz. Características Como el sable de luz, el látigo de luz emitía un rayo coherente de energía; sin embargo, la hoja era larga y flexible y tenía las propiedades de un látigo. En algunas cosas era menos eficiente que los sables de luz. thumb|left|[[Githany y su látigo de luz.]] Algunos usuarios conocidos de los látigos de luz fueron Kit FistoThe Cestus Deception, Jax PavanCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight, Vianna D'PowOne of a Kind, LumiyaStar Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady, GithanyJedi vs. Sith, SilriStar Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, Ona NobisJedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter y posiblemente el Vigo de Sol Negro Lord Xist.Star Wars: Obsession Como los sables de luz, los látigos de luz tenían una viariedad de colores, como rojo, naranja, rosa, amarillo y verde. Obi-Wan Kenobi construyó uno, diseñado a partir de un látigo que él había visto que usaba el cazarrecompensas Ona Nobis. Esta misma arma fue usada por el Jedi nautolano Kit Fisto, junto con Obi-Wan, durante su misión a Ord Cestus. Otro fue encontrado por el mayor Nick Rostu a bordo de la nave contrabandista Far Ranger, y fue usada por Jax Pavan en su duelo contra el príncipe Xizor. El látigo de luz de Lumiya, construido con una astilla del cristal Kaiburr y con hierro Mandaloriano, fue especialmente modificado para incluir materia y energía, con lo que fue imposible para Luke Skywalker vencerlo con sólo un sable de luz. Luke usó un shoto en conjunción con su sable de luz para contrarrestarlo. Años después, durante su duelo final en Terephon, Luke tuvo tanta confianza en sus habilidades que combatió y mató a Lumiya con sólo su sable de luz.Sacrifice Entre bastidores Si bien Star Wars: Obsession menciona claramente que Xist usa un Vibrolátigo, hay discrepancia entre los fans sobre qué arma es realmente, pues sus características son como las de un látigo de luz: brilla azul y el sable de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi no puede cortarlo. Con este dato y la apariencia del arma, puede haber dos probabilidades: es un vibro-látigo (en realidad una espada Urumi) cubierto de cortosis, phrik u otro material resistente a los sables de luz, o es un látigo de luz, y los escritores de Obsession se equivocaron al nombrarlo. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''One of a Kind'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' * *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' Fuentes *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Látigo de choque Categoría:Sables de luz